everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcelia Dancer
Her Royal Highness Princess Arcelia Liesel Delgado Dancer of Germany, better known as Ace, [she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the youngest child and only daughter of the current generation's Sixth Dancing Princess (Juliana Dancer) from the German fairy tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses written by the Brothers Grimm. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Arcelia is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Cassie O'Peia. With no set legacy and her older brothers taking the two major ones, Arcelia is free to do what she wants, which ideally could put her with the Royals, but instead she sides with the Rebels. Arcelia really wants to find more for her rather than just be a Dancing Princess' daughter. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year With Raven destroying the Storybook of Legends in Way to Wonderland, Ace is free to do what she wants with her destiny. This allows to fully embrace her dirt bike racing career. Classic Year After Ever After High Post-Graduation Characteristics Personality & Traits * Comes off as being downright blunt, not caring about other people's feelings. ** Later learns that how she speaks does affect a person some time and is trying to do better. * Ace has family issues, mainly due to her mother ignoring her in favor of her eldest brother, Adalius. ** Ace also has some trust issues that are due to Juliana. * At first, Ace appears distant, not wanting to interact with anyone, takes a while to get her to open up. * She's very determined, not want to give up very easily, which also makes her rather strong-hearted. ** Not one to give up, especially when it involves her dirt biking. * Extremely protective over her pets. ** Is an extreme animal lover, and fights for their rights alongside Rosabella Beauty. * Like Alejandro, Ace has a "temper" especially when someone mentions her mother and brother, Adalius. Physical Appearance Where her brothers each take after their parents, Arcelia is in the middle, having more of Luciano's Spanish heritage. As a child, she was said to be a miniature version of Juliana: same blonde hair and blue eyes. She got tired of people comparing her to her mother and being compared in general, that she dyed hair to a gradient blue-to-lilac. Hobbies & Interests Dirt Biking Powers & Abilities Skillset Fairy Tale - The Twelve Dancing Princesses How the Story Goes : Main article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses How does Arcelia Fit Into It? Relationships (Will be moved to Subpage, as soon as possible) Family Parents Mother - Juliana Dancer Father - Luciano Delgado :"Luciano took it upon himself to be the father his kids needed." : - Gabriella Tanner, Arcelia and Alejandro's nanny Arcelia's relationship with her father is much healthier and happier. Luciano became the parent both Arcelia and Alejandro needed. Siblings Brother - Adalius Dancer Arcelia's relationship with her oldest brother Adalius is much like with her Mother, unstable and non-existing. Arcelia refuses to speak to Adalius but doesn't hate him. She knows he is not at fault with what is happening to her. Adalius is very confused as to why Arcelia won't speak with him and often asks Alejandro but he refuses to say anything. Brother - Alejandro Dancer Out of her brothers, Arcelia is the closest to Alejandro. He understands how Arcelia feels about not being noticed by her mother and is very protective of Arcelia but also wants what is best for her. Because of the strong bond, he holds with his sister, he is often the one Arcelia goes to when she has an issue with their mother. Alejandro holds his bond very close to his heart and refuses to tell Adalius anything. Aunts & Uncles Aunt - Deirdre Dancer Uncle - Louis Charming Aunt - Twelfth Princess Aunts - Nine Aunts Cousins Through his mother, Alejandro is the cousin to various cousins, his Aunt Twelve, has twelve children after all. Cousins - Various Cousin - Justine Dancer Arcelia's relationship with her cousin Justine is a bit weird...since Arcelia wants nothing to do with dancing it is hard for the two to even talk. Cousins - Justine's Sisters Cousin - Delancey Dancer * Cousins ** Moms are close * Them, eh, not as much. * Delancey is more interested in piano while Arcelia loves dirt biking. Grandparents Like Alejandro, Arcelia is not close with her only known set of grandparents, Anton and Sylvi Dancer. She doesn't like visiting or going to see them, as they too ignore her. When her family does go to their castle on holiday, Arcelia stays with Alejandro in the village, as Anton and Sylvi don't like being near the people, used to people of higher class. Friends (PM/DM me~) Rosabella Beauty Arcelia gets along very well with Rosabella Beauty as both are animal activists. Arcelia meets up with Rosabella frequently to help with animal rights and does whatever she. Sometimes, Arcelia plans things that can help with animals. Acquaintances (PM/DM me~) Pets Zoisite Arcelia's only friend she had growing up was a kitten named Zoisite; a small red tabby kitten. Zoisite, now a young adult, is still one of Arcelia's closest friends. Zoisite was found by Arcelia when she was a little girl trying to run away from home due to the lack of being watched over. Though she was later found by the guards, she would not go with them unless Zoisite came with her. * Zoisite is the name of a Gemstone that can sometimes come in the color red. Alexandrite At Animal Calling, a male Australian Shepherd came to Arcelia and she named him Alexandrite. Like with Zoisite, Alexandrite is one of Arcelia's good friends. He loves cuddling with her Arcelia and Zoisite and enjoys carrying Zoisite on his back. Alexandrite tends to chase almost anything, cats, bunnies, to even mice. * Alexandrite is a type of gemstone. Romance Arcelia identifies as heterosexual demiromantic. For a while, she was not interested in romance, seeing it as a burden. She also wanted someone to like her for her, not because she was a Princess. Boyfriend - Phoenix Charming Other Gabriella Gabriella was Alejandro and Arcelia's Nanny, more so Alejandro. She helped Luciano take care of Arcelia after her birth. Arcelia has more of a mother-daughter bond with Gabriella than her own mother. Despite the family no longer needs her, Luciano lets her stay in her own place not far from the castle knowing Arcelia would still like to visit her when she is home. Gabriella talks to both Alejandro and Arcelia and is often a listener when they need to rant and ramble about things. Education Class Schedule Period 1: Dance Class-ic Period 2: Advanced Ballet Period 3: Princessology Period 4: Science and Sorcery Period 5: Creative Writing Period 6: Damsel-in-Distressing Quotes Trivia * Her full name is Arcelia Liesel Delgado Dancer. ** The name Arcelia is of Spanish origin meaning "treasure chest". ** The name Liesel is of German origin. ** The name Delgado is a Spanish surname; it also is a second-middle name. ** The name Dancer was chosen to match canon character Justine Dancer and also because she's in a dancer family. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Arcelia Dancer/Mirror Blog|'@DirtBikingPrincess']]. * Arcelia is German-Spanish. Where Alejandro inherited Luciano's Spanish roots, Arcelia inherited much of Juliana's German roots. Notes * Arcelia was originally named "Audrey" before Shadows decided to go with the idea of naming OCs with their nationality. * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-arcelia-dancer/ Arcelia's Pinterest] Gallery Audrey Dancer Moodboard.jpg|Arcelia's old Moodboard (new one coming soon) Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:German Category:Heterosexual Category:Demiromantic